The Light That Calms the People
The Light That Calms the People The Light That Calms the People ・ Prologue ~Is the Demon King Lonely?~ I've gradually started to put together the letter formations the demon king has been sending as a message. Demi: (...In the end, is he... lonely?) To be continued. The Light That Calms the People Ch. 1 ~A Dream Still Halfway~ Erdinger: Hey Demi, do you have any dreams? As we were having a meal together, he suddenly asked me this. Demi: A dream, huh... Demi: Erdinger, you like dancing, so you're living your dream right now, right? Erdinger: Mm.... I wonder. Erdinger: ....... Erdinger: ...Hey, Demi. Look at this. Demi: A dance shoe strap? That's cute, it suits you! Erdinger: Hehe, thanks. Erdinger: About this... Schwarz gave it to me when we were little. Erdinger: Saying that we should both work hard for our dreams, to be able to bring happiness to our fellow citizens one day.... Erdinger: Our dreams would bring happiness to others... Saying these sorts of things with no hesitation. I still feel the same, even now... Erdinger: And yet, my dancing brings more exhaustion than happiness... Having to deal with and accompany people afterward, always with the heavy drinking... Erdinger: ....What am I even doing.... Demi: But, I... I love your dancing, Erdinger. ...Clack. Murphy: You've got a lot of fans in this shop. I think your dance is great too, it can really lift one's spirits. Erdinger: What's with all this! You guys are gonna make me too happy! Erdinger: Demi, and Murphy too... I'm really... Thanks! To be continued. The Light That Calms the People Ch. 2 ~Master of Kids, U~ Schwarz: Strap? Oh, that charm? As I came by for advice on a new recruit's health examination, I brought up yesterday's conversation topic. Schwarz: Ever since I can remember, I had always decided that I would become a doctor. Schwarz: Although, rather than for the happiness of the citizens, I do this for the sake of the health of everyone in this world. Demi: T-that's pretty large-scale... Schwarz: It's not as though I don't have a somewhat more personal reason for it as well, but the principle of it is the same. Demi: So you focused that dedication into that charm you made? Schwarz: I'd meant to inspire Erdinger, as he tends to get disheartened at the drop of a hat. Schwarz: And yet, even now, that guy's always whining. Demi: Uh! Ah! That! Did you make that puppet too!? I glanced around for something to change the subject with, and found a cute sensei on the desk. Demi: You're really talented, making charms and puppets and whatnot! Schwarz: Urquell made that one. Urquell: Hey brother! Your cool, chilling gaze is a little too stimulating for the little babes. Schwarz: ...That's what he told me. It's true that I tend to make children cry. Schwarz: But thanks to having this around, it's helped me out many times. I'm grateful for it. Urquell: That sure is Urquell-san for you... To be continued. The Light That Calms the People Ch. 3 ~Veggie Dreams, Veggie Love~ Fix: Howdy! It's Fix Farm! Demi: Ah, Fix, thanks for your hard work. I came by the pub to check on San Miguel, and Fix came in carrying a cardboard box. Fix: Why, isn't it Commander! What a coincidence. Singha: Hey Fix. Thanks a lot for your deliveries, as always. Singha-san's face peeked out from behind the counter. Fix: Oh no, it's my pleasure! Thank you very much for your orders! San Miguel: Fah! ...Cu! Chiku... fai! Singha: Hey now, Miguel. That's for the shop. Singha-san chided San Miguel, who came leaping towards the delivery in excitement. Fix: Hehehe. Having someone get so happy about the vegetables I raised makes me real happy too! Singha: Yeah. This guy's been obsessed with cucumber-stuffed chikuwa lately. Singha: He'll happily eat the vegetables from your place, so it really helps me out too. Fix: Deheh. Dehehehehe. Fix's expression began to falter. Fix: Hehe! I've got some more vegetables ready for sale in the ox cart. Would you wanna take a look? Fix: Commander! It'd be perfect for your dinner too! Come on with and look at how cute they are!! Demi: Thanks, I'd love to take a look. San Miguel: Cu...! Potat... ki! Singha: Chikuwa cucumber and potato gratin, huh. I'll make it for you, so be sure to eat it all! San Miguel: Hm! Hum! Demi: (The shop is full of veggie love....) To be continued. The Light That Calms the People ・ Ending ~Sulky Demon King~ Note: The final wave of each event stage contained a letter. Putting the letters of each stage together results in the following message: "It's not like I'm lonely, I just can't stand you guys being all lovey-dovey! The truth is, I want love too. ♥ Just kidding! Like hell I'd say that! Eat a towel" Demi: ("Eat a towel"...?) Demi: ????? Tap tap. Demi: !!!! Sheep: Kimchu... Demi: For me....? Demon King: "You've been having a blast making gifts and whatever lately, haven't you!!!" Demon King: "I don't want your gifts or anything!! You thought I'd demand some, huh!?" Demon King: "You were totally tricked!! Serves you right for falling for it!! Go eat a towel!!" Demon King: "Before you go talking about love or dreams or whatever, fight me seriously!!" Demi: ......... Demon king is probably sulking. Demi: (He's like an annoying girlfriend from some drama or manga...) From his perspective, I know I probably seem like I'm having a fun time. In the end, what's good or bad is just up to the other person's subjective opinion. After tomorrow's battle... I'll leave some chikuwa cucumber and lemon honey preserves behind on my way home. Making my decision, I head on over to the vegetable shop. The end. Category:Event Stories